A statistical and Data Management Core is proposed to provide assistance in the design and development of clinical and laboratory based studies arising from this project. This core will coordinate all data collection and computerized data management systems, and will perform statistical analyses of data resulting from these studies. A core staff with over ten years of experience in genital herpes is available to provide the necessary support to this project.